


poetry (vandalism) on the walls

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Limericks, Pining, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: carved into the school walls with paint, pens or anything with a point was a collection with a distinct passion that Clementine could recognise. She could guess who Violet was talking about too.





	1. weigh up your options

**Author's Note:**

> as soon as i started writing for twdg i just knew that somewhere down the line i was gonna write poetry dfeiuyhgeitgu

i'll put myself between you and a foe,

i'll bring you dead flowers from the courtyard,

i'll confess that i love you very slow,

i'll hold you close, closer and kiss you hard.

 

i won't teach you how to play piano,

or flirt like the love interest in films,

or remember to dress up as santa,

or make a light game to tally up kills.

 

but who can blame us at all?

you're beautiful. beautiful. beautiful!

i don't know what to do i'm gonna fall,

to even think you'd, it's delusional.

 

 

i mean, dead flowers or a pianist,

it's not a hard decision, be honest.


	2. Chapter 2

i wish i could buy you flowers,

or chocolates,

or wrap my arms around you while watching romcoms.

 

i wish i could kiss you without worrying about what will happen next,

that you could die,

that history could repeat itself and steal a lover from me again.

 

i wish i could hold your hand without being afraid to let go,

that you could die,

tomorrow and i'd be broken all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh im not too keen on this one but its been done now so figuygt


	3. chewing gum

she keeps looking over,

it's putting me on edge. 

 

you look at me with your beautiful eyes, 

and all i can see is hers in the background

trying to pretend she doesn't care.

 

it sticks to me like chewing gum.

the guilt.

i try to tear it off, cover it with you

but all i can feel is chewing gum in my fingers.

 

it's a nuisance. a big fucking nuisance.

i want to adore you with all i can,

 

i want to hold your fingers in mine,

i want to kiss you against the school walls,

and smile, and hold you, and kiss you until i loose my head.

 

but i keep treading in chewing gum.

i keep seeing her around the school, her eyes locking on you,

wishing that she was you.

 

it makes me feel like shit.

a traitor.

a shit person.

 

i'm sorry i won't hold your fingers in mine when people are around,

i'm sorry i won't kiss you against the school walls until it's night time,

i'm sorry i keep treading in chewing gum. 

 

she keeps looking over,

it's putting me on fucking edge. 

 


End file.
